


an army of a man

by donutcats



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's almost 300 words of a greek tragedy metaphor, very brief mention of matt/karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: if she was Helen, he was the army.





	an army of a man

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you write something that you love so much, you don't care how short it is or how possibly inaccurate it is, you still wanna share it anyways. enjoy <3

Hers was the face to launch a thousand ships, hers was the love to start a war.

If she is Helen, Matt must be Paris. Brave Paris who catches the heart of Helen, who whisks her away from a life unfair. Paris, who gives her hope and love and the promise of a life filled with complications but the will to overcome it all.

If she is Helen, Frank supposes he’s the army. Perhaps he should be Paris, catching Helens heart and taking her from the one she’s meant to be with, away from the king. But Frank was never one to be a hero. No, he’s not the cause for the call to arms. He is the force of thousands of men, the clang of metal singing against metal, of blood pooling in cobbled crevices of the street.

Paris is a whim, Paris is what she feels her heart desires. But in every tale, they never stay together. Their ending isn’t happy. Helen is always left alone, whether to go back to her life, or to move on to bigger and brighter things.

The war doesn’t end happily either. They never do. It ends with bodies piled atop each other, it ends with brothers and friends on opposite sides. But yet, in every man that took up a weapon, in every person that clambered through the streets of Troy, in every movement made during the bloodshed, Helen was kept safe.

If Karen Page is Helen of Troy, then Frank Castle is the crew of every ship that launched in her name. He is the arrow through Achilles heel. He is every life that was given to protect her.


End file.
